


The Call

by VoidAndroid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Graphic Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn plain and simple.  It takes place while Sam is in college, and Dean calls him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so this is just porn plain and simple. If you don't like a good dirty PWP, keep moving.

Sam had been up for hours working on a single social ecology paper. Jess had gone to bed, tired of waiting up for him, after trying to distract him by prancing around him in skimpy clothes. No one could break Sam's concentration once he had set his mind to his work, not even Jess. He hadn't even flinched when she'd pressed her breasts against his back and rolled her palms across his broad shoulders and whispered in his ear that it was time for bed.

"Goodnight then," he'd dismissed, still typing. He'd noticed her pout, could hear it in her voice when she said goodnight, but he ignored it. This paper was important for his grade.

He only got up to make a pot of coffee and grab some of Jess' home made oatmeal raisin cookies off the counter before sitting back down in the computer chair which was starting to get an impression of his ass in its cushion. Sam promised to work out an extra hour tomorrow to make up for so much sedentary inaction. 

His fingers were skimming over the keyboard, a whirlwind of motion, when the phone rang. His cell phone. It was late on a Friday night and he didn't want to party. Never really did. It was well past midnight and all he wanted to do was finish this paper and go to bed, perhaps make up to his ignoring Jess earlier. When he slid the phone off the desk and flipped it open, he was surprised to see Dean's name pop up on the glowing screen.

"Dean?" he said into the mouthpiece, immediately answering. "Hey."

"Hey Sam." Dean's voice was lazy, as if he were half asleep. Or drunk. "Sammy. I miss you."

"Dean, are you drunk?" Sam glanced at the computer screen and got a few more words typed out. Dean rarely ever called, but when he did the conversations were short. How are you, I'm fine, great, thanks, bye. "Dean?"

"Yeah I'm just missing you." There was a hitch in his voice and Sam almost dropped the phone.

"Are you...?" He looked up to make sure Jess was asleep. "Are you jerking off?"

"Remember how I sound when I'm jacking off, don't you?"

"Dean, this isn't a good time. I'm working on a paper and..." He glanced toward the bedroom, but didn't mention Jess. "It's been a long night."

"Just talk to me, Sam. Or listen to me talk to you. I need the sound of your voice." Rapid little breaths ensued and Dean said breathlessly, "Please."

Sam stood up and went to the bedroom, quietly closing the door. "Go on," he invited. "Talk to me."

Truth was, Sam had missed Dean as much or more than Dean missed him. Their phone calls were short because they were awkward. Before leaving for college, Sam had told Dean that his feelings ran much deeper than was normal for a brother, and Dean had kissed him. The next few nights together had been hot and desperate, all love and desire and frantic lust. Then Sam had fought with Dad and the rest was history. 

"I know we didn't have much time together after you told me. God I wish we had." His voice had started to tremble. "Jesus Sammy, I want you here."

Sam went to the living room and sat on the couch. "I miss you too, Dean. I miss your eyes, your hands, your lips." God Dean's lips, perfect in every way. The cleft of them having that perfect dip to make them intensely beautiful. 

"What else do you miss?" 

"I miss your voice, how you talk to me when... when we're making love." He glanced at the bedroom door. Still closed. 

"When we're fucking." Dean groaned softly. "Tell me what you're wearing."

Sam took a deep breath. It was beginning to shake. He knew where this was going, and though he'd never done anything like it before, he wanted to. Badly. "Gray sweat pants, a white T shirt."

"Under that."

"Nothing. I haven't done..."

"...Laundry yet," Dean finished for him. "Are you hard?"

Hell yes he was hard. "Yeah."

"I miss that about you. I can get you hard so easy. Just breathe in your ear and you jump up. If I were there now, I'd do just that, talk to you, tell you how I'm gonna fuck you while I rub my hand over your lap, feeling your dick all hard for me in your pants." His breath was quivering. "God damn it Sammy, start stroking it already."

Sam did as he was told, slipping his sweats down just enough to expose the length of him. He kept the phone to his ear with one hand, the other rubbing at his cock, just with the palm at first, not wanting to go too quickly. 

"That's it baby. Much better," Dean crooned in his ear as if he could see him. "I'd tug down your pants to mid thigh so I could look at your pretty dick. You have a gorgeous dick, Sam. I remember how big and thick you are, how you curve perfectly. I remember every vein and how they felt under my tongue."

"Dean," he whispered harshly. 

"Yeah you like that Sammy. I remember how much you liked my mouth. You loved it when I kissed you, licked you, said all those dirty things in your ear while jacking you. But you really loved it when I sucked your dick. When I took you all in my mouth."

Sam groaned now, and he wrapped his long fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. "Fuck yes I did."

"If I were there, I'd do that for you. I'd lean over after staring at you and then I'd kiss it, and I'd taste your precum and you would shudder, you always do. Mmm Sammy, baby, how I want you in my mouth."

He'd always hated it when Dean called him baby, but for some reason he didn't mind it so much now. He was imagining Dean next to him, soft lips pressed around him, mouth sucking and wet. Maybe those big green eyes would be staring up at him in silent promise. 

"Ohhh fuck," Sam moaned. "Dean."

"Tell me what you're doing."

Sam tried to swallow down his shyness. He'd never been able to talk dirty like Dean. "I... I have my cock in my fist and I'm thinking about you blowing me."

There was a short pause from Dean, more exhales in the phone. "After sucking your dick until it was good and wet, I'd stand in front of you and let you suck mine. I love putting my hands in your thick hair and having you slurp on me. You're so messy when you suck dick, but I love it, mouth all wet and your sucking so loud. Ahhh..." He moaned directly into the phone and Sam could feel the sound in his cock, which throbbed in response. 

"Dean, I'd love to have you... in my mouth. I want to." Sam blushed just by saying that and bit his bottom lip to mask the groan that wanted to rise out of him.

"Oh yeah? You want to suck all this cum out of me, don't you? Want it all over your tongue and dripping from your lips."

"Yes," he hissed. 

Dean growled, then moaned. "Too bad baby, 'cuz I'm not ready to come yet."

Sam couldn't help but moan. It was quiet, but Dean heard it. 

"It's okay to like it, Sammy. I love how I can you turn you on by talking."

"It's not that, Dean. God just keep going."

Dean was silent for only a second, but it was too long. "You're not alone, are you?"

"Dean..."

"It's okay, Sammy. Whoever it is, they don't have nothin' on me. You're mine. My Sammy, my baby." His tone had changed to possessive, but Sam loved it, got turned on by it. He whimpered into the mouthpiece and that seemed to encourage Dean. "No one, and I mean no one, can make you feel like I do. Can they Sammy?"

Sam shook his head even though Dean couldn't see it. "No," was his single word reply. His dick was so hard now, dripping precum that he was attempting to slick himself with. "No one."

"Remember our first time together? Mmm you were embarrassed from coming so fast but hell, I was right there with you. Wasn't even a year ago. Still remember how I feel inside you?"

"Dean, of course I do. Ahhh yeah, I do." 

"Of course you do. So fucking tight I wanted to lay in your gorgeous ass forever." Dean's groan was clipped. "But not this time. If I were there now, after you sucked my dick wet and I was so close to coming, I'd make you stop. Then I'd take off my clothes, real slow just the way you like me to, my eyes looking into yours. Never look away from me Sam, I'd say. And then I'd straddle you, kiss you, whisper in your ear that I..."

Sam was earnestly pumping himself now, slowing down now and then because he was already close to coming. "That I love you," he whispered almost too softly for Dean to hear. Almost.

"That I want you inside me," Dean continued, voice having gone rough. "Want to fuck myself on your big perfect dick. I can feel you hard against my ass, Sam. And you'd kiss me while I took every thick fucking inch of you in me."

"Oh fuck," Sam cursed. "Fuck. Dean. I need you."

"Do you, Sammy?" There was a twinge of sadness there, of desperation, but it was gone quickly. "Yeah, you do. Because when we fuck, it feels perfect, and you know it. My little brother made everyone else seem like nothing."

Sam felt his eyes grow hot with tears. "God I miss you Dean."

"I miss you too baby." His voice was strong again, sexual, dark and seductive. It was rough with desire but his words were smooth and sensual. "I would have you inside me Sam, and I would just sit there feeling you deep in my ass while we kiss and your big beautiful hands touch me. Oh baby how I've missed your hands. They get me going so easy." A loud moan, sounding close. "Oh fuck Sammy just thinking about you. I'm so close."

"Me too," Sam admitted. "A-after you sat on my cock, I'd... I'd push you on your back and look down into your eyes, your beautiful green eyes, god they're beautiful, and make love to you Dean. You'd ask me to fuck you harder but I'd refuse. Slow, hard thrusts, still looking in your eyes." Saying it got easier as he kept going. "Your mouth slightly open, breathing my name, begging because you can't stand it slow. You want it hard. Fast. And I'd finally give it to you."

"Oh Jesus Sam." Dean sounded like he'd run a marathon, his breath heavy in the earpiece. "I'm almost there. Just a little more baby and I'm going to come for you."

Sam moaned loudly at that. "Being inside you is the most wonderful thing in the world Dean, and I'd... I'd tell you I love you as we came at the same time, you and me falling over the edge together."

"Tell me, Sammy. Tell me." His voice was tight, desperate. "Come on Sammy, say it baby."

"I love you Dean."

A sharp cry on the other end of the line.

"I love you so much. Love you, love you..." Sam continued.

Sam's own voice broke and he growled lowly, trying to be quiet about it as he came. "Fuck oh god Dean, I love you. Ahhh, ahhh, love you, you only Dean." Warm cum spurted over his long fingers, ropes of it, thick and glistening in the streetlight that filtered through the living room window.

"Sammy!" Dean wasn't nearly so hushed, panting into the phone, growling, sounding strained and broken. "I can just... oh fuck.. see you coming right now... ahhh... creamy and thick, all over your stomach and fingers... mmmm!!" 

Sam's heart was beating swift and hard. His breath was shaking. His skin was hot and his face was burning. He stroked a few last times at his spent cock and let out one last soft moan.

"Taste it for me, Sammy."

And Sam did. He made a loud sucking noise from his fingers so Dean would hear.

"Oh baby that was perfect."

Sam readjusted his pants and tried to catch his breath.

Dean's voice was calm now. "Sam."

"Yeah Dean?"

"Is it a man or a woman?"

Sam swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat at that question. "Woman."

Dean sighed. "Good. No one ever inside you but me. Understand?" A short pause. "Get some oil or something, because next time I call, you'll need it."

Sam stared at the phone because Dean then hung up without another word. He shook his head, smiled to himself, and went to the bathroom to wash up. When he crawled into bed with Jess, she shifted and smiled at him.

"Finish that paper?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh," Sam said, having forgotten completely about it. "Um, no. I will in the morning. Got tired."

Did he feel guilty? A little, but not enough to keep him from promising himself to go buy himself some lube the next day. He closed his eyes and rested back against the pillow, easily falling asleep.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trying to forget about what transpired between himself and Dean and get back to his simple college life, until his brother shows up at his doorstep and convinces him he is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this porn is trying to pretend it has a plot. Do not be fooled! It really doesn't. I rewrote this thing three times and this is the best version, but I still feel like I pulled it out of my ass and I could have done better. I'm considering a third chapter if this one goes over well with you readers. :) I do hope you enjoy it because I kinda want to write a third chapter.

For a week straight after Dean called, Sam couldn't get his brother out of his head. When he wasn't in the bedroom with Jess trying to blow off the steam that Dean had built in him, he was jerking off to the memories of him, and no matter how many times he was with his girlfriend, she wasn't Dean, and he couldn't get satisfied. It would be another couple of weeks before he was able to toss the images out of his mind. Before he could make love to Jess without seeing Dean looking up at him instead of her. 

When Dean called a month later, Sam stared at the number on the phone's glowing screen, at his brother's contact picture. He let it ring even though he grew aroused at what the phone call could mean and what would ensue if he answered. He kept his eyes on the picture until it stopped ringing, going to voice mail. Dean left none. 

Sam took a deep breath and held it in for a moment. He knew he should call Dean back, listen to his voice and lose himself in it. He wanted to do just that, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't fair to Jess that he was thinking of Dean instead of her, and talking to Dean and making things worse would only complicate his life. He was trying to simplify things by going to college, not complicate them.

"I'm sorry Dean," he said quietly, placing the phone back on the table and leaving it.

~*~

Dean didn't call again. Instead, he showed up in the middle of the night and made himself out to be a prowler in order to trick Sam into a fight. The "I was looking for a beer" excuse wouldn't have fooled anyone, especially Sam. His heart was racing as he stared at Dean. Beautiful, perfect Dean, looking just as handsome as the last time he had seen him. Maybe even more so. 

Between flirting with his girlfriend, Dean gave Sam heated glances, and any normal man would have been offended at the way his brother was currently ogling Jess' breasts. But Sam didn't even really notice. Every time Dean looked at him, Sam's stomach tightened and his cock twitched with desire. It was infuriating. Pretending to maintain his cool in front of Jess was even more difficult and as Dean explained his reason for being there, Sam couldn't help but feel there was another underlying cause. Or perhaps he just hoped that Dean had come by to see him. To take him to some hotel and fuck him all night. That their father was missing was just a ruse to get him away from Jess for a couple of days.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked. He was leaning against the Impala, waiting for Sam, a satisfied little smirk on his face. 

Sam would have thrown his bag in the trunk, but he knew it was full of weapons, and he put it in the back seat instead. "Yeah. Let's go."

They were a couple of hours out of town when Dean pulled the car over and turned off the ignition. The road was dark and empty, no street lights here, and trees shadowed it even further so that very little moonlight spilled into the car. Dean was merely an outline, his eyes glinting for a moment as he turned toward Sam.

"You fucking asshole," Dean suddenly said, his voice dark with contempt.

Sam blinked at the figure of his brother and he knew he sounded confused. "What?"

"You didn't answer the phone."

"Oh." Sam didn't pretend ignorance. "Dean, I wanted to. I really did, but I... I can't keep doing things like this with you. I can't keep hiding. From Jess. From me."

"You wouldn't have to hide anything if you hadn't been shacking up with some chick. So what, all that shit you said before you left didn't mean anything?"

Sam knew that Dean was trying to hide the tremble in his voice, because Dean didn't get sad or upset. He got pissed. That is how he wanted the world to see him, and sometimes he thought he could even fool Sam into believing it. 

"I meant every word I said," Sam said firmly. "All of it. But I can't be in a relationship that I'm going to have to hide forever."

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah. Right."

"Dean, come on." Sam sighed and slid closer to him on the Impala's bench style seat. "I still want you."

Dean's body stiffened as Sam's hand moved along the shoulder of his jacket. "I don't know, Sam. I'm starting to feel like a sex object."

This made Sam laugh. "That's a good one Dean."

"Well if you can't answer the phone then maybe we shouldn't get physical." He was still sounding a bit angry, and put his hand on the key to start the car so they could continue.

Sam knew what to say to get Dean going and he placed his hand over his brother's, keeping him from starting the car. "Don't," he whispered in his ear, sidling even closer to him. "Dean, I love you."

A quivering sigh escaped Dean and he looked at Sam now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark. "Don't start that shit with me," he murmured huskily.

"Don't even pretend that I don't have you," Sam teased. He straddled Dean in the front seat of the Impala, not minding the tight fit. "I want you Dean."

Dean closed his eyes. "I missed you, Sammy." He rested his head against Sam's chest and breathed in the scent of him. "So fucking much."

"I know." Sam lifted Dean's chin, staring at his lips which were barely discernable in the darkness, and kissed him.

Dean kissed aggressively, dominantly, the tip of his tongue smoothly glancing across Sam's lips before delving inside his mouth to taste him. Sam was eager for it, his breath hot between swipes of tongue and the sucking of lips, his teeth burrowing into the soft flesh where they kissed. He couldn't keep his mouth away from Dean's now that they had finally touched and his hands buried in his brother's hair. Tightly he held onto him, instantly hard and automatically stirred into arousal that couldn't be satiated until he had Dean inside him. 

"Fuck me," he demanded as they kissed violently. "Fuck me Dean."

Dean's hands shoved inside of Sam's jacket. "Uh uh," he refused.

Sam wanted to whine, to beg and plead, but instead he rocked in Dean's lap. The steering wheel touched against his back every time his humping motions sent him its direction. His cock was hard enough to hurt and he could feel that Dean was too as he consistently brushed across it, nudging his hips against his brother's. 

"C'mon Dean, fuck me." 

"Is that want you want, baby?" Dean sounded a bit breathless, but he knew he had control now and his voice maintained a cocky self confidence that made Sam want to melt into him. "You want me to bury my cock in you and pound that tight fucking ass of yours?" 

Sam groaned at the way Dean talked to him while darting his tongue across Sam's lips. Dean could kiss and lick and talk all at the same time. 

"Please Dean. Yes," he replied hoarsely. 

"Well I'm sorry baby but you're just gonna have to wait on that." 

"Dean," he pressed desperately, trying to grind into him, but there were too many clothes in the way and friction was difficult with such little space to maneuver. 

"I'll give you something, Sammy, don't worry. But I'm not gonna fuck you yet." He licked Sam's lips and started on his neck, feeling his brother tremble. "Take it out."

It was a simple command and Sam leaned back so he could unzip his jeans. He pushed down his underwear and Dean grabbed his cock, pulling it out so he could look at it in the near darkness. Dean's fingers were warm as he ran his thumb along the underside of Sam's dick, the others curling around him. 

"Just how I remember," Dean said raspily. He eyes looked into Sam's and he started to stroke him, his fist loose around Sam's cock, taking it slow and easy. Smooth skin slid across full throbbing veins and Dean twisted his fist the way he knew Sam liked. "How does that feel baby? You like that?"

Sam nodded. His fingers were anchored on Dean's shoulders and he rested his forehead against his brother's, biting at his lips to keep from moaning like a wanton slut. 

"We're all alone, Sam. I want you to make all those sweet sounds for me." Dean smiled with satisfaction as Sam immediately groaned. "That's it, baby. Tell me just how much you thought about me after I called. Was it torture? Thinking of me, hearing me, seeing me when you were fucking your girlfriend?"

"Dean, don't..." Sam protested, letting out a sharp cry as Dean bit him just underneath his ear, where he loved it. 

"I know why you didn't answer the call." Another nibble, then a lick to that sweet spot. "Can't stand how much you want me, can you?" Sam's cock dribbled precum and Dean swept it up with his thumb, bringing his hand up and thrusting the finger into Sam's mouth. He spread it across Sam's tongue and watched as he sucked it off. Then Dean kissed him again, tongues twisting and fighting for as much stimulation as they could get. 

"Oh god Dean, fuck," Sam breathed. "Please, please fuck me."

But Dean shook his head no. "Uh uh," he refused yet again. "Too many clothes Sammy. Get rid of some."

Dean watched as Sam leaned back and struggled out of his jacket, then slipped his T shirt over his head, making his already messy hair even more messy. Dean unzipped his own jeans and he watched the way Sam's eyes immediately swept down to look at his cock. He squeezed the head and stroked it with his fingertips, not yet fisting, teasing both himself and Sam. 

"You want this cock?" he asked, biting his lip when Sam nodded. "You want me to fuck it into you slowly, filling up that tight ass?" 

"Yes," Sam hissed.

Dean placed his hand on the small of Sam's back and forced him in closer so their cocks were touching. He then clasped them both in his hand, stroking them together. "Tell me what you want, Sam. What you want me to do right now."

Sam blushed and Dean knew he didn't want to have to talk. But Sam knew that he had to if he wanted anything out of Dean. "I want... I want to ride you. I want you inside me."

"Oh yeah?" Dean stroked faster, harder on their cocks. He could feel Sam throbbing against him, Sam's precum dripping down against him. And Sam began to rock in his lap again as if he really was riding him. "Right here in the car, Sammy? Get me all hard for you, get my dick all eager for that ass, then ride me?"

"Yeah," he gasped out, shuddering. "Now Dean, I'm too close."

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe I want to make you wait for it. Like you made me wait."

"God damn it Dean, just fuck me already!" Sam's face was red, his hips gyrating in Dean's lap, his cock bulging and pulsing in Dean's hand. 

"No." Dean watched the frustration and desperation in Sam's face and got satisfaction out of it. "You know, last time I called, that time you didn't answer. I was naked, ready for you, spread out on the hotel bed. I was going to have you fingerfuck yourself while I told you every way I wanted to fuck you. Every way I wanted to put my dick in you."

"Dean," Sam pleaded, and Dean could tell by the way he was starting to shake that he was close.

"How I wanted you to fuck yourself on my dick. Know what I really want now, Sammy? I want this. I want you hard and begging, every bit of you desperate and wanting. Eager to have my dick in you. Wanting it so bad that you don't even care if you look like a slut." Dean's breath hitched and he moaned. The sight of Sam shirtless, all slender and long muscles, rocking in his lap and trembling, big cock heavy against his own, was just about enough to make him come by itself. "You want it so bad that you can almost feel me inside you. The way I inch my way into you, all slow to get you just loose enough so I can fuck you hard. Love it when I fuck you hard, don't you baby?"

Sam had tears in his eyes and he rested his head against Dean's shoulder. "You're such a jerk," he moaned. 

"You love it," he laughed. Dean grunted as Sam kissed up his neck and his brother's lips touched his ear. 

"I do. I love you," he whispered into it, then kissed it, sucked at the lobe. "I love you Dean."

"Oh fuck," Dean growled. He was suddenly lost, no longer teasing, stroking at his and Sam's cocks with the sole purpose to come. "Say it Sammy. Tell me how much you love me."

"Enough to let you torture me like this." Breath was hot against Dean's ear, his words silky and sensual. "I love you. Oh fuck Dean, I'm gonna come. Mmm god, Dean, I love you!" He nearly shouted it as he came, his cock pulsing against Dean's. 

Dean brought Sam's lips to his own and he kissed him as the feel of Sam's warm cum spurting onto him and making them slippery brought him to his peak. He lifted his hips and bit at Sam's bottom lip as he emptied his load between them. He used both hands to rub and stroke at their dicks as their cum mingled, creating a messy wet friction that was erotic and dirty and everything Dean wanted. It was nasty in the kind of way Dean liked and he shuddered in bliss.

"Love... love you... Dean... oh fuck Jesus... love..." Sam was blithering against his mouth. "Forever Dean, just you, love you."

Hearing Sam tell him he loved him was by far the sexiest thing Dean had ever heard. Every time Sam said he loved him, even when it was not during sex, Dean got a hard on from it. The way Sam's eyes darkened when he said it and his voice deepened with honesty and desire. The way Sam wormed his way right into his heart and buried himself there forever.

When it over and they were spent, they sat together gasping and struggling to get back into a normal breathing routine. Sam leaned back and shakily removed himself from Dean's lap, using his discarded shirt to wipe himself clean and handing it to Dean so he could do the same. The car smelled like cum and Sam pulled his jacket back on, fumbling with the buttons. 

"When are you going to say it back?" he asked without looking up. His cheeks were still flushed and he tried smoothing his hair.

Dean didn't reply, only started up the car and began driving. 

Sam looked over at him, then feeling hurt and disappointed, stared out the window. "I know you love me, Dean."

Dean simply continued to gaze at the road. As long as Sam was in a relationship with some woman, he wasn't going to fuck him. He wasn't going to tell him he loved him. As hot as the thought of an incestual affair behind Jess' back sounded in his mind, and extremely wrong at the same time and Dean loved wrong, he wasn't going to do it. He wanted all of Sam, and even though he'd just had a taste of him and wanted nothing more than to find the first hotel and fuck him over and over until Monday, he wouldn't. He had to resist Sam. Concentrate on finding their father.


	3. The Call: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wasn't sure how he had believed he could resist Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this should be the last installment of this short series. Please enjoy this. :)

Dean wasn't sure what had convinced him to believe he could ever resist Sam. That very same night, after the adrenaline rushes and the shock of finding their father's hotel room, Dean needed him more than ever before. There was still hope of finding their father, but Dean had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be soon. And he only had one night with Sam before his brother stubbornly went back to college to follow his mediocre dreams. 

After a very long and hot shower, Dean joined his brother in the cluttered room. Sam had cleaned up most of the mess their father had left, arranging papers and throwing away old food and other wastes. It was still a menagerie of pictures, notes, and scribbles that they had yet to fully discern.

"Feel better?" Sam asked from where he laid on the bed in nothing but his sweat pants.

Dean remembered the one time he had called Sam and asked what he'd been wearing. Sweat pants with nothing under them, Sam had said. Feeling the familiar tightening low in his belly at the thought, he tore his eyes away from his brother and instead pulled on a pair of short cut boxer briefs underneath his towel before removing it.

"I don't see the point in putting on clothes," Sam said casually from his spot on the single bed. 

"Is that so?" Dean wanted to pretend that he could resist Sam. That the way those eyes were currently admiring his body wasn't already making him hard.

"We have one night together." Sam stood and went to Dean, enircling his neck with his arms. "I want to remember it. Who knows when I'll see you again."

Dean pushed Sam back when he tried to kiss him. "That's the problem, isn't it? If you stayed with me, helped me look for dad..."

"You know I can't. Come on Dean, give me this."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes and knew he would never be able to say no. Ten years from this moment, if Sam was to be married and have kids and a perfect American dream life, Dean would still come to him when he called. He would still fuck him at any given chance. Even if it meant hiding behind Sam's lies. Dean loved him and it wasn't just a childish romance, it was a soul sucking obsession. He would kill for Sam, had killed for Sam. He enjoyed killing for Sam. Maybe he even enjoyed how their fucked up relationship was even more screwed by how Sam kept leading him on. 

He reached up and took Sam's hair in his hand, roughly pulling his brother's head back. He watched an expression of surprise flutter through Sam's eyes at the sudden violent movement and a part of him felt satisfaction. Dean wanted to love Sam, to be his only lover, but he wouldn't give that to Dean, and he wanted Sam to feel that anger and need. 

"You need me, Sam?" he asked. His voice was gutteral and rough already, not sounding like himself. 

Sam stared at him as if unsure of what to say. "Dean-"

"Just answer the damn question. You do, don't you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah Dean. I need you."

Dean forced him down on his knees with a twist of Sam's hair in his fist. Sam winced but didn't make a sound, dropping to his knees without complaint. He looked up at Dean from his position on the floor and there was innocence there, honest confusion, an inability to understand how he had hurt or upset Dean. He knew he had, but the elements of his mistakes were lost to him. 

"You need my cock, yeah? Show me just how much."

Sam hesitated, unsure of where Dean was going with this. Dean had always been gentle. He talked dirty, maybe called him a slut sometimes, but it was always during sex and just for play. Sometimes their sex got rough but it was never out of control and Sam was never left bleeding or hurt. He trusted Dean. 

He leaned forward and nuzzled the outline of Dean's hard cock through his boxer briefs, taking a deep breath of his freshly cleaned scent. As he opened his mouth and wetly kissed at the fabric, he could feel Dean pulsing against his lips, needy and ready. His gaze flicked up to Dean's and he saw that he was being watched with lustful, angry eyes. Sam parted his lips and licked at the wet spot Dean was leaving on his underwear with a flash of pink tongue.

"You fucking cock tease," Dean said hoarsely. 

Sam hooked his fingers in Dean's waistline and gently tugged down the underwear. He said nothing, only glanced at the image of Dean's rock hard, perfect dick before looking back up into Dean's eyes and teasing it with little licks. It had been so long since he'd done this to Dean and he wanted it. It was a taboo desire that he would never be able to run from. 

Sam grunted when Dean suddenly forced his way into his mouth. He found that he didn't mind it. He wanted it so much that Dean could have skull fucked him until he was dizzy with need for oxygen and he wouldn't have cared. But Dean didn't do that. Dean fucked his mouth as Sam sucked loudly, leaving his length wet with saliva, but he didn't gag him, taking his time to relax Sam's throat before pushing his way into it. Sam kept his lips tight around Dean's cock and held onto his brother's hips as they pumped forward and back along with the movement of Sam's head. 

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked Sam, whose mouth was stuffed full of Dean and couldn't reply except to look up at him with eyes that were wet from his need to breathe. He pulled out long enough to let Sam get a loud gasp of air, then plunged back between his soft lips. "I'll bet you're hard for me already. Sucking my dick gets you going doesn't it? Show me."

Sam groaned around Dean's cock and pulled down the waistline of his sweats, his large and heavy erection clearly showing that Dean was right. 

"Yeah, that's right baby. So happy to be on your knees for me." He pulled Sam's head back and watched him breathe rapidly even as he licked at the head of Dean's cock. "It's like you just can't get enough of it."

Sam ran his nails down Dean's hips and kissed at his thighs with his red, swollen lips. "Is this where you call me a cock slut and spank me?" he asked sarcastically from his rough throat. 

Dean grinned and cupped Sam's jaw in his hand, pulling him back up to a standing position so he could kiss him. "If you're a cock slut, then it's only for me to know. Just for me."

"I don't want any other." Sam kissed Dean's collarbone. "I love you, Dean. Just you."

Dean pushed Sam onto the bed, watching him sprawl on his back. Then he tugged off Sam's loose pants and tossed them somewhere behind him, not caring where they landed. "That's not true, is it? You think you have enough love to go around. I'm just the side candy, right?"

He left Sam waiting naked on the bed and went to his duffel bag, retrieving the bottle of oil he'd bought just for this ocassion when he'd been on his way to see Sam. He'd known they would fuck, had known all along that he wouldn't be able to resist his brother. He had meant to tease, to maybe even hurt him like he was hurting himself, but he couldn't do that to Sam. When he came back to Sam, he found him on the verge of tears.

"What the hell is with that face?" Dean asked as he poured oil over Sam's cock and rubbed it in, smearing it all over his lower belly and the firm length of him with his palm. 

"You just don't understand anything," Sam whispered, obviously torn between emotional hurt and physical pleasure. 

Dean poured a small pool of oil in his hand and let it drip onto his fingers. "Oh I understand. I understand that you want this. You need this," he murmured, pushing Sam's knees apart and pressing two fingertips against his pretty pink hole, rubbing in circles. "But that's where it ends, isn't it? It will never be past the bedroom with us. I get it."

Sam was going to make a protest, but he was silenced as Dean leaned over him and kissed him, violently and sloppily, all lashing tongue and greedy lips. Dean's fingers were making their way inside him, slicked up and rubbing. Sam shuddered, relenting. 

"How does that feel Sammy?" he asked, still working two oily fingers into Sam, trying to get them as far up his ass as he possibly could. Sam felt every bit as amazing as he remembered. Tight, so tight, and so very soft and willing inside. Muscles that constricted, relaxed, then gripped again at his fingers, lined in silky heat. 

"Good," Sam replied breathlessly, shaking underneath Dean. "Fuck me, Dean. I want you inside. So long, been so long."

"Don't rush me." Dean could feel it too, the sheer desperation for a good hard fuck with Sam. But he knew it would only last seconds before he would blow his load and he didn't want that. He had to work Sam up to it and put him right there on the edge before thrusting into him. 

Sam groaned fitfully and buried his fingers in the comforter. "Please Dean. I'm almost there already. We can be slow later."

Dean finally had his fingers all the way inside and began working in a third as he thrust them in and out, watching Sam writhe and fuck himself on them. Dean's cock was so hard he thought he might come just from observing. Sam was so long and sleek and beautiful. Perfect in every conceivable way. His thighs were spread wide and he was leaving droplets of pre cum on his belly as he shivered and moaned and rocked his ass down on Dean's fingers. 

"Uh uh," he whispered, licking down Sam's thigh and lapping at his dick, not caring that it was drenched in oil. "Gonna take care of you baby. Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure your ass is good and ready so I can fuck you hard. Want to pound you, screw you til you come on me, make you remember."

"Christ, Dean. Like I could ever forget." 

Dean kissed his way up Sam's stomach, stopping to suck each nipple until it was hard and peaked, still screwing Sam with his fingers, three now and forcing them into him roughly. He could feel Sam's dick against him as he whispered into his ear. 

"You won't. Even if it's another two years before I get to be with you again, you will remember me. Every time you fuck your slut, your wife or whoever you're with, you'll be wondering why they can't be me. You'll see me every time, and when you're finished with them, when it's all over and you're laying there beside them, you won't feel fucking satisfied, because they aren't me. This, Sammy, this is what you want. What you are denying yourself." He listened to Sam's whimpers and knew he'd struck a chord in him. "You could have this. You could have me. But you can't stand it, how good I make you feel. It's wrong, isn't it?"

Sam panted. "It's not wrong," he tried to say, but Dean bit his neck and his protest turned into a moan.

"Not wrong, huh? Not wrong to want your big brother's dick in your ass? If it's so right, then why hide this? " He pulled his fingers out of Sam and watched him immediately relax, trembling and going limp on the narrow bed. "Tell me, Sam. What do you want?"

"Fuck me. I want you to shut up and fuck me."

"I thought you liked my dirty talk," Dean smirked and positioned himself between Sam's long legs. His cock was right there, throbbing against Sam's hole, ready to fuck into him. 

"You're not dirty talking. You're trying to make me feel guilty. Well I won't." Sam looked up at Dean. "It's not wrong to want to be normal."

Dean growled and with one swift lunge was buried to the hilt in Sam. He listened to Sam cry out in shock and pain, and damned if it didn't make him feel like a smug jerk. He laid inside of him, not wanting to move, afraid he would come if he even thrust once. Sam's insides were gripping him and Dean felt like he was finally where he was meant to be. With whom he was meant to be. 

"Fuck Jess. Fuck them all," he harshly ground into Sam's ear. "You're mine. You got that?"

Sam nodded. "Dean, I love you. Please don't forget that, ever." His voice was soft, distant, and he hugged his legs around Dean's hips. 

"I know." Dean chanced a slow, short thrust and was rewarded with delicious moans and tightening mucles from Sam. "Stop being so fucking sexy. I'll come way too fucking soon."

"You moron. I'm close too." Sam smiled and hugged his ass around Dean's dick, feeling it pulse in response deep inside him. "Doesn't matter if we last two seconds. We can do it again."

Dean groaned and rested his head against Sam's shoulder as he began to fuck him in earnest. "You want me to fuck you again and again, all night?"

"Oh god, Dean," Sam shouted. He slipped a hand between them so he could stroke himself, but Dean made it first, fisting him to the same rough pace. 

"Come on me Sammy. I want to feel you come in my hand as I cream in your ass. Want you all slicked up with my cum for when I fuck you again. Gonna... mmm fuck Sammy so close... gonna screw you til you can't walk."

Sam left streaks up Dean's back with his nails and buried them into his shoulderblades as he arched up and came harder than he could ever remember coming before. "Dean, fuck oh god fuck..."

Dean grunted as Sam clenched around him, slowing his thrusts to prolong the feel of cum slicked muscles pulling him farther in. "I love you Sammy," he breathed as they came at the same time, nothing before ever being so perfect.

"Dean," Sam moaned desperately. "I love you too Dean. Love you so much." Their lips met and tangled in a kiss that Sam tried to talk through as they continued to grind. Sam's cum was wet and warm between them, and Dean's was slippery inside of him. "Just you Dean, just you. No one... I love you," he said in hitched gasps when Dean had finally been emptied and the thrusting slowed. 

Dean rested his head against Sam's shoulder for a moment and finally pulled out of him, then flopped down on the bed next to his brother. He wanted to say something, tease Sam like he usually did, but his mind was not on earth. It was spinning in some universe where only he and Sam and indescribable pleasure existed. His body was still thrumming with afterglow when Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and arched an arm around his waist. Dean's hand reflexively went to Sam's hair and he stroked it casually as they laid together.

"I love you Dean." He was calm now, his voice soft and honest. 

Dean's hand moved down to stroke the back of Sam's neck. "I love you too. Sam... if anything happens and you decide not to be with Jess... be with me."

Sam lifted his head from the sound of Dean's heartbeat so he could look into his eyes. Eyes that were always so easy for Sam to read. "Dean..."

"Don't. Just don't say anything. Let's just enjoy what we can, huh? In about two minutes, I'm going to put my tongue in your ass and lick my cum out of it. Then I'm going to put you on your knees and spank your ass until it's cherry red. Yeah, that'll be beautiful. Make you tell me you're my cock slut before fucking you."

Sam felt himself stirring with desire again already. "I should never have mentioned those words."

"Nope," Dean agreed with a smile. "You shouldn't have." He groaned as Sam slid down his body and took him in his mouth, cum and all, not seeming to care how dirty he was. "Oh fuck Sam."

It was going to be a great night.


End file.
